An example of a known imaging device is an interchangeable lens type of digital camera (see Patent Literature 1, for example). The camera discussed in Patent Literature 1 comprises a lens unit and a camera body. This camera body has a CCD (charge coupled device) image sensor or another such imaging element, and a mirror box device disposed between the lens unit and the imaging element. The mirror box device guides light that has passed through the lens unit to the CCD image sensor or a prism. Light guided to the prism is then guided by the prism to a viewfinder.
The above-mentioned imaging device is sometimes provided with a support attachment unit for attaching a tripod, a monopod, or another such support. For instance, there is a known interchangeable lens digital camera with which a tripod attachment unit is fixed to the bottom face. Attaching a tripod, which supports the digital camera, to the support attachment unit allows imaging to be performed with the orientation of the digital camera stabilized.